gravitywikiaorg_es-20200213-history
Dióxido de carbono
(líquido)| NFPA704= ingestión=Puede causar irritación, náuseas, vómitos y hemorragias en el tracto digestivo.| inhalación=Produce asfixia, causa hiperventilación. La exposición a largo plazo es peligrosa.| piel=En estado líquido puede producir congelación.| ojos=En estado líquido puede producir congelación.| riesgo2=Hazardous Chemical Database (en inglés) }} El óxido de carbono (IV), también denominado dióxido de carbono, gas carbónico y anhídrido carbónico, es un gas cuyas moléculas están compuestas por dos átomos de oxígeno y uno de carbono. Su fórmula química es CO2. Su representación por estructura de Lewis es: O=C=O. Es una molécula lineal y no polar, a pesar de tener enlaces polares. Esto se debe a que dada la hibridación del carbono la molécula posee una geometría lineal y simétrica. Historia De la descomposición química de la marga y la caliza, el químico escocés Joseph Black, en el siglo XVIII, obtuvo un gas al que denominó "aire fijo". Más adelante, el también químico Antoine Lavoisier, que sentó las bases de la química moderna, en uno de sus experimentos sobre combustión, identificó a un gas de las mismas características que el "aire fijo" de Joseph Black y que denominó óxido de carbono (IV). En el año 2008, a través del telescopio espacial Hubble, se descubrió en el exoplaneta HD189733b, a 60 años luz de la tierra, la presencia de este gas. "El anhídrido carbónico supone, según el investigador de la Nasa, Mark Swain, un hallazgo emocionante ya que "en las circunstancias adecuadas, podría estar relacionado con la actividad biológica, como ocurre en la Tierra". Ciclo del carbono El ciclo del óxido de carbono (IV) comprende, en primer lugar, un ciclo biológico donde se producen unos intercambios de carbono (CO2) entre los seres vivos y la atmósfera. La retención del carbono se produce a través de la fotosíntesis de las plantas, y la emisión a la atmósfera, a través de la respiración animal y vegetal. Este proceso es relativamente corto y puede renovar el carbono de toda la tierra en 20 años. En segundo lugar, tenemos un ciclo biogeoquímico más extenso que el biológico y que regula la transferencia entre la atmósfera y los océanos y suelo (litosfera). El CO2 emitido a la atmósfera, si supera al contenido en los océanos, ríos, etc. es absorbido con facilidad por el agua convirtiéndose en ácido carbónico. Este ácido influye sobre los silicatos que constituyen las rocas y se producen los iones bicarbonato. Los iones bicarbonato son asimilados por los animales acuáticos en la formación de sus tejidos. Una vez que estos seres vivos mueren quedan depositados en los sedimentos de los fondos marinos. Finalmente, el CO2 vuelve a la atmósfera durante las erupciones volcánicas al fusionarse en combustión las rocas con los restos de los seres vivos. En algunas ocasiones la materia orgánica queda sepultada sin producirse el contacto entre ésta y el oxígeno lo que evita la descomposición y, a través de la fermentación, provoca la transformación de esta materia en carbón, petróleo y gas natural. Efecto invernadero El óxido de carbono (IV) es uno de los gases de efecto invernadero (G.E.I.) que contribuye a que la Tierra tenga una temperatura habitable. Por otro lado, un exceso de óxido de carbono (IV) se supone que acentuaría el fenómeno conocido como efecto invernadero, reduciendo la emisión de calor al espacio y provocando un mayor calentamiento del planeta; sin embargo, se sabe también que un aumento de la temperatura del mar por otras causas (como la intensificación de la radiación solar) provoca una mayor emisión del óxido de carbono (IV) que permanece disuelto en los océanos (en cantidades colosales), de tal forma que la variación del contenido del gas en el aire podría ser causa o consecuencia de los cambios climáticos, cuestión que no ha sido dilucidada por la ciencia. En los últimos años la cantidad de óxido de carbono (IV) en la atmósfera ha presentado un aumento. Se ha pasado de unas 280 ppm en la era preindustrial a unas 379 ppm en 2005 (aun cuando su concentración global en la atmósfera es de apenas 0,03%). Este aumento podría contribuir, según el Grupo intergubernamental de expertos sobre el cambio climático promovido por la ONU, al calentamiento global del clima planetario;This topic considers both natural and anthropogenic drivers of climate change including the chain from greenhouse gas (GHG) emissions to atmospheric concentrations to radiative forcing to climate responses and effects. CO2 is the most important anthropogenic GHG. Its annual emissions have grown between 1970 and 2004 by about 80%, from 21 to 38 Gt, and represented 77% of total anthropogenic GHG emissions in 2004. The rate of growth of CO2-eq emissions was much higher during the recent ten year period of 1995-2004 (0.92 GtCO2-eq per year) than during the previous period of 1970-1994 (0.43 GtCO2-eq per year). {WGIII 1.3, TS.1, SPM} IPCC Fourth Assessment Report (Informe sobre el Cambio Climático de la ONU) en oposición, otros científicosGlobal Warming Petition Project dudan de que la influencia de los gases llamados "de efecto invernadero" (básicamente anhídrido carbónico y metano) haya sido crucial en el calentamiento que se lleva registrando en promedio en la superficie terrestre (0,6 grados centígrados) en los aproximadamente últimos 100 años. Usos Se utiliza como agente extintor eliminando el oxígeno para el fuego. En Industria Alimenticia, se utiliza en bebidas carbonatadas para darles efervescencia. También se puede utilizar como ácido inocuo o poco contaminante. La acidez puede ayudar a cuajar lácteos de una formas más rápida y por tanto barata, sin añadir ningún sabor y en la industria se puede utilizar para neutralizar residuos alcalinos sin añadir otro ácido mas contaminante como el sulfúrico. En agricultura, se puede utilizar como abonado. Aunque no pueden absorberlo por las raíces, se puede añadir para bajar el pH, evitar los depósitos de cal y hacer más disponibles algunos nutrientes del suelo. También en refrigeración como una clase líquido refrigerante en máquinas frigoríficas o congelado como hielo seco. Este mismo compuesto se usa para crear niebla artificial y sensación de hervor en agua en efectos especiales en el cine y los espectáculos. Otro uso que está incrementándose es su empleo como agente extractante cuando se encuentra en condiciones supercríticas dada su escasa o nula presencia de residuos en los extractos. Este uso actualmente se reduce a la obtención de alcaloides como la cafeína y determinados pigmentos, pero una pequeña revisión por revistas científicas puede dar una visión del enorme potencial que este agente de extracción presenta, ya que permite realizar extracciones en medios anóxidos lo que permite obtener productos de alto potencial antioxidante. Es utilizado también como material activo para generar luz coherente. (Láser de CO2) Junto con el agua es el disolvente más empleado en procesos con fluidos supercríticos. Notas Enlaces externos * Instituto nacional de Seguridad e Higiene en el Trabajo de España: Ficha internacional de seguridad química del óxido de carbono (IV). * Directiva 1999/94 CE sobre CO2 y Real Decreto español 837/2002 de 2 de agosto. Categoría:Medio ambiente Categoría:Óxidos de carbono Categoría:Óxidos acídicos Categoría:Código ATC A Categoría:Laxantes ar:ثنائي أكسيد الكربون be:Дыяксід вугляроду bg:Въглероден диоксид bn:কার্বন ডাই অক্সাইড bs:Ugljik dioksid ca:Diòxid de carboni cs:Oxid uhličitý cy:Carbon deuocsid da:Kuldioxid de:Kohlenstoffdioxid el:Διοξείδιο του άνθρακα en:Carbon dioxide eo:Karbona dioksido et:Süsihappegaas eu:Karbono dioxido fa:کربن دی‌اکسید fi:Hiilidioksidi fr:Dioxyde de carbone ga:Dé-ocsaíde charbóin gl:Dióxido de carbono he:פחמן דו-חמצני hi:कार्बन डाईऑक्साइड hr:Ugljikov dioksid hsb:Wuhlikowy dioksid hu:Szén-dioxid id:Karbon dioksida io:Karbo dioxido is:Koltvísýringur it:Anidride carbonica ja:二酸化炭素 jbo:tabrelkijno kn:ಇಂಗಾಲದ ಡೈಆಕ್ಸೈಡ್ ko:이산화 탄소 la:Dioxydum carbonis lt:Anglies dioksidas lv:Oglekļa dioksīds mk:Јаглерод диоксид mr:कार्बन डायॉक्साइड ms:Karbon dioksida nds:Kohlenstoffdioxid nl:Koolstofdioxide nn:Karbondioksid no:Karbondioksid oc:Dioxid de carbòni om:Carbon dioxide pl:Dwutlenek węgla pt:Dióxido de carbono qu:Chimlasay ro:Dioxid de carbon ru:Диоксид углерода sc:Diòssidu de carboniu scn:Anidridi carbònica simple:Carbon dioxide sk:Oxid uhličitý sl:Projekt:Ogljikov dioksid sq:Dioksidi i karbonit sr:Угљен-диоксид su:Karbon dioksida sv:Koldioxid sw:Dioksidi kabonia szl:Dwutlynek wůngla ta:காபனீரொட்சைட்டு th:คาร์บอนไดออกไซด์ tr:Karbondioksit uk:Діоксид вуглецю ur:کاربن دو اکسید vi:Điôxít cacbon wa:Diyocside di carbone yi:קוילן זייערס zh:二氧化碳 zh-yue:二氧化碳